


Get Your Motor Runnin'

by The_Chicago_Way



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Motorcyle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chicago_Way/pseuds/The_Chicago_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Jo have to make a quick getaway on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Motor Runnin'

“Go!” Dean shouted over the police sirens.

Jo squinted at the bright lights flashing outside. It was supposed to be a simple in and out job. Break into the old pawn shop, grab the cursed necklace, get the hell out and meet up with Sam. But she was working with the Winchesters. Why did she ever think it was going to be simple?

“Jo, move your ass!” Grabbing her arm, Dean pushed Jo in front of him making her run to the door in the back room. Bursting into the deserted alley behind the shop, they hurried towards the chain link fence between them and the parking lot for the bar next door.

Taking a running leap, Dean latched onto the fence and pulled himself over the top. Landing with a solid thud, Dean reached up, grabbed Jo from where she was climbing over and set her on the ground. Then he headed straight for a parked blue Mustang.

“Dean over here!” Whipping around, Dean saw Jo sitting on a large black motorbike, holding the handlebars and staring at him expectantly.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Drunk idiot left the keys. It’s faster than hotwiring the car. Let’s go!”

Knowing she was right, Dean glanced back longingly at the Mustang before running to the bike. “Move over.”

“No way. I’ve always wanted to drive one of these.” Jo leaned forward and turned the keys making the motor roar to life.

“Keeping dreaming, sweetheart.”

Forcing Jo back into the passenger seat, Dean threw a leg over the bike and slammed down on the gas. Jo’s arms quickly wrapped around his waist as they tore out of the parking lot. Zipping down the nearly empty streets, Dean noticed that no sirens followed them. Breathing a small sigh of relief, he continued to push the bike putting as much distance them and the cops as possible. The last thing he wanted to do was explain to Ellen that he got her daughter arrested.

Several miles later, Dean pulled onto a dirt road and followed it through the thickening trees before coming to a stop and cutting off the bike. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Sam to give him the lowdown and get the Latin spell they needed to break the curse. Jo silently watched until he snapped his phone shut and turned towards her. “Still got the salt?”

Jo rolled her eyes, “Yes, I managed to hang on to the salt. I’m not entirely clueless, Dean.”

“Wonderful.” Dean was obviously not amused and went about preparing for the ritual.

Sighing, Jo walked over to help. Things had been tense between them all evening and it did not look like they would get any better. They worked in silence until everything was ready. Dean placed the necklace on the ground and began to recite the spell. When he finished, Jo poured the salt over the necklace and Dean held his lighter to it. Flames instantly blazed unnaturally high around the object and it began to burn away.

Looking back up at Dean, Jo asked quietly, “So, will you let me drive back to the Roadhouse?”

Dean’s jaw muscles tensed, “No.”

“Oh, come on. Why not?” Jo inwardly cringed at how childish she sounded.

“I’m not riding shotgun on a motorcycle behind a scrap of a girl hoping the cops aren’t bearing down on my ass.” Dean snapped back.

“Fine. No need to be a chauvinistic pig.” Jo said feeling hurt.

“That’s too big a word for a high school drop-out, darlin’.” Dean retorted with a tight, sarcastic smile.

“Bastard.”

“Brat.”

Letting frustration take over her judgment, Jo swung hard wanting to knock that infuriating smirk off his face, but knowing that her fist would never get there. His hand easily grabbed her arm, stopping her mid-swing and jerking her a step towards him.

Exhaling harshly in frustration, Jo met his eyes and paused. Dean’s eyes were dangerously beautiful as they stared tauntingly at her reflecting the dying light from the fire. Refusing to back down, Jo bravely returned his gaze and stepped closer. The tension between them was still present, but it had suddenly changed. Dean leaned towards her until their foreheads met - his lips hovering near her own. Shutting her eyes, Jo held her breath and waited.

“Get back on the bike, Jo.” Dean’s voice quietly ghosted across her lips.

Confused, Jo looked up and saw the hint of a gentle smile on his face. With her stomach fluttering, Jo wordlessly walked back to the bike and straddled the seat. She felt Dean settle behind her and put his hands on her hips.

“Turn it on.” He ordered.

Wondering what game he was playing, Jo bent at the waist and cranked the engine. She stiffened as the spark of the motor coming to life sent a small jolt between her legs. The motor’s rumblings were much stronger in the front than the passenger’s seat.

“Put your hand on the clutch.”

“Dean…”

“You wanted to drive, sweetheart.” Dean said impatiently.

Jo took a deep breath and leaned forward putting one hand on the handlebars and the other on the clutch. She stilled. Waiting for his next instructions.

Dean tightened his hold on her and pressed his lips to her ear. “Pull it.”

Without hesitation, Jo obeyed. Her head snapped back with a moan as the engine loudly revved beneath her shooting vibrations through her body and curling her spine into an arch. She felt Dean’s fingers digging into her as he held her down firmly - forcing her to ride out every sensation until the engine settled back into a hum. Before Jo could fully recover, she heard Dean’s deep voice in her ear.

“Again.”

Gasping, Jo braced herself and carefully pulled the clutch. The engine responded more gently this time, but it still made her squirm against Dean’s unforgiving grip.

“Now this is why I didn’t let you drive.” Dean scolded, “You’re being too careful, Jo. Show me what this thing can really do.”

Determined to meet his challenge, Jo yanked the clutch for all she was worth. Her scream could hardly be heard above the engine’s roar as she flew back against Dean. Fastening her hands to his legs, she squeezed the denim of his jeans with her fingers as she came. Unyielding, Dean continued to hold her desperately writhing form in place until the engine quieted and her head lolled against his shoulder as she went slack in the afterglow.

Jo’s chest heaved as she panted for air. Although she was completely limp, she was very much aware of how tightly she was pressed against Dean as he finally released her hips and rested his hands on her thighs. All the contact with his strong body was making her tingle despite trying to recover from the mind blowing orgasm. Shifting a little, Jo had to grin when she felt his hard cock against her ass.

She heard Dean’s breathe hitch as she purposefully wiggled again, but before she could tease him, his hand was cupping her pussy through her jeans. Shocked, Jo’s mouth fell open as he began to push his fingers into her rubbing the rough fabric over her clit.

“Dean.” Jo said breathlessly as she ground against him.

Continuing to stimulate her, Dean wrapped one arm around her middle. His large hand splayed against her side next to her breast. Achingly close, but not touching. He began to meet her thrusts with his own letting her fully feel his hardness while the engine continued to rumble.

It was more than Jo had ever dreamed she would experience with Dean. For a moment, she was tempted to say ‘Cristo’, but instead decided to reach one arm behind her and clasp Dean’s neck. Real or not, she was going to enjoy this. Moving her other arm between their bodies, Jo stilled Dean’s thrusts and ran her hand down to fondle his cock.

“Come on, Dean. You’re not the type to keep a girl waiting.”

There was a beat.

Then Jo was roughly whipped around to face Dean. She grabbed his shoulders to keep her balance and scrambled to get her legs over his lap. His hands settled on her ass to steady her. Finally able to see Dean, Jo was disappointed at his controlled features, but then she realized Dean’s eyes were dark with lust. Staying silent, Dean inched down her zipper while carefully watching her.

Then the sound of a car engine cut through the night. Letting go of Jo and jumping off the bike, Dean reached for the gun tucked into the back of his pants, but relaxed when the Impala turned the corner with Sam in the driver’s seat.

“Need a lift?” Sam stepped out of the car and looked at them quizzically.

“Absolutely.” Dean quickly adjusted his pants before stepping out from behind the bike. Still seated, Jo hoped it was too dark for Sam to see her red face. 

“Everything taken care of?” Sam tossed the keys to Dean who nodded as he caught them out of the air.

“Yep. Nice and clean.”

“Seriously?” Sam’s eyebrows shot up.

“For us, yeah.”

“Fair enough.” With a shrug, Sam looked back at Jo. “You alright there, Jo?”

Jo started to answer, but Dean quickly cut in, “Oh, she’s good. She’s gotten a little attached to the bike. Insisting on driving it back and seeing what it can really do. Huh, Jo?”

Seeing the wide self-satisfied grin on Dean’s face, Jo felt a simultaneous twinge of annoyance and a pang of desire. Smiling back sweetly, Jo replied, “Just don’t hold me up this time, Dean. I’ll be damned if I’m gonna wait for your slow ass.”

“Then I guess you’ll have to make sure you get yourself there, sweetheart.”

“Um…I’m feeling very uncomfortable.” Sam fidgeted looking back and forth between them.

Jo smirked, “See you at the Roadhouse, boys.” She switched gears and guided the motorcycle down the road with the Impala following. The hum of the bike was torture against her still dripping wet and wildly sensitive pussy, and she could feel Dean’s eyes on her back daring her to go faster.

It was going to be a long drive.


End file.
